


Amedot Bomb 5

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Some of these at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: I was sick for the fourth Amedot Bomb but despite my dad being sick the week prior to this one I managed to do escape illness and make up for last time.Prompts:Day 1: New Year'sDay 2: PresentsDay 3: Winter WearDay 4: Ice SkatingDay 5: Snow DayDay 6: Eskimo KissesDay 7: Warm by the Fire





	1. New Year's

Steven led the Gems and Greg to a blanket in a lot to watch the fireworks. He then passed around pots and dishwear.

Peridot gave hers a quizzical look.

“It’s to celebrate the new year,” Steven explained. “When the fireworks start you bang them together.”

He then went off to sit with Greg leaving Peridot and Amethyst sitting alone together.

“You excited to ring in the new year?” Amethyst asked.

“Ring in?”

“Celebrate.”

“Oh,” Peridot blushed slightly. “Uh, yes, in preparation for tonight I did a Goople search so I would know exactly what to do. …Although it neglected to mention banging cookwear together.”

Amethyst laughed. “Pretty sure that’s just a Universe thing. Just roll with it, it’s fun.”

“Alright, I’ll make sure to ‘roll’ with everybody.”

“Guys it’s time!”

Steven’s voice boomed out.

The whole group counted down.

## “3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

As everybody cheered and banged their dishes together Peridot planted a kiss on Amethyst’s lips. This took Amethyst by surprise.

“Woah Peri, I thought you weren’t into PDAs.”

“Why would I be against personal digital- oh!” Peridot blushed when she realized _which_ PDA Amethyst meant. “Yes, generally I am a bit… shy when it comes to kissing in public. However, I read that when you’re in a relationship the best way to celebrate the new year is to kiss your partner. I want to do what’s best.”

Amethyst started to chuckle; Peridot sounded so proud. “You’re such a nerd.”


	2. Presents

“I was on the boardwalk and saw this,” Amethyst then pulled a blue t-shirt out from behind her back.

“404: error not found,” Peridot read the white text on the shirt. “What does that mean?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Beats me, I just know it’s nerdy.”

Apparently Peridot wasn’t catching on, then again, Steven _did_ have a talk to her about snatching things from people.

“I got it for you,” Amethyst said then handed the shirt to Peridot.

“Wow, thanks,” came her trained responce to getting a gift.

“I know you like human clothes so sometimes I keep an eye out for stuff you’d like,” Amethyst blushed suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. “It’s no big deal.”

“Your timing was actually pretty convenient, I just finished making a present for you,” Peridot spoke as she pulled her new shirt over her head; it got a little stuck and Amethyst helped. “Stay there while I get it.”

And off Peridot went, but she wasn’t gone for long. She came running back with a purple box in her hands.

Peridot gave the box to Amethyst who opened it immediately.

“Chocolate, thanks Peri!” Without hesitation Amethyst popped one into her mouth.

It tasted like motor oil.

“I made all your favourite flavours, motor oil, onion, mayonnaise, fire salt,” Peridot proudly listed off all the flavours. “Anyway, I stumbled upon a video on TubeTube about making chocolate and immediately thought of you.”

Amethyst had been eating the whole time. She licked off her fingers, hugged Peridot then gave her a chocolate flavoured kiss.“


	3. Winter Wear

Amethyst decided to take a nice brisk walk and during it she spotted a person wearing a lot of green. Their dark green scarf was pulled up over their nose. In fact, they were wearing so much winter gear all you could see was their glasses.

That’s a bit unusual.

After looking at the person some more Amethyst noticed that the glasses had thick rectangular green frames and there are silver eyes behind the lenses.

Amethyst walked up to them.

“I thought Canadians were used to the cold.”

“We are,” the person spoke, confirming that it was actually Peridot underneath all that. “Well, most of us.” Peridot then said more but her voice was a bit too muffled for Amethyst to make out.

“What’s that Kenny?”

Peridot snorted in laughter then lowered her scarf. “I said that the cold air is unpleasant on my burns. It’s bearable but I’d rather not put up with it.”

And then back up the scarf went.

“Gotcha,” Amethyst said then remembered something. “Why didn’t you drive?”

“Lapis is using the car and I can’t ask her to pick up the ingredient I need because she always buys the wrong brand,” Peridot remembered to lower her scarf before giving her reply. “So what are you up to?”

“I just felt like taking a walk, I like the cold winter air,” Amethyst replied. “And duuuude, you should’ve called me, I woulda drove you.”

“I didn’t know whether or not you worked today and I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, besides, I don’t mind walking,” Peridot said then paused as if she just thought of something.  “You know, I’m actually kind of impressed you recognized me all bundled up like this.”

“It’s those beautiful eyes of yours Peri. I seriously can’t think of anybody else with grey eyes.”

As soon as Peridot felt her cheeks warm up she raised her scarf.

But not before Amethyst saw the redness tinting her cheeks.


	4. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, that was a big bunch of chapters being posted. I meant to update as the Bomb went along but my computer hasn't been playing nice with my internet.

Peridot sat on a log on the side of the frozen pond watching everybody having fun. She tried skating earlier but ended up falling constantly, her whole construct ached.

She sighed as she watched Amethyst effortlessly glide across the ice, her hair flowing beautifully behind her.

Well, Peridot supposed, there was one good thing about sitting out.

Eventually Amethyst skated up to Peridot.

“C'mon Peri, give it another try.”

Amethyst held out her hand.

Peridot didn’t take it. “Why? All I do is fall. It’s not fun.”

“I talked to Steven and Connie and have a way for you to not fall on your butt.”

Feeling a bit apprehensive Peridot took Amethyst’s hand and shakily got onto her feet. Amethyst led her onto the ice.

While still holding Peridot’s hand Amethyst repositioned herself so she was facing Peridot head-on then offered her free hand, Peridot took it.

“We’ll skate together, when I move my foot back you move your foot forward with it,” Amethyst explained. “I’ll keep you steady.”

“Okay,” Peridot said with a nod.

Peridot stared down at her and Amethyst’s feet as they slowly moved. Over time Peridot learned the rhythm and they gradually sped up.

“Hey look at that, you’re skating,” Amethyst said with a smile.

“I am,” Peridot sounded stunned, as if she didn’t even notice it. She then grinned and cackled. “I’m skating!”

“So you ready to let go?”

“NO!”


	5. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Snow hides things.

“Hey Peri,” Amethyst called out stretching her words. She spotted the now unmistakable sight of Peridot dressed for the winter. The tiny moppy brown dog bouncing through the snow next to her was also a giveaway.

Steven and Connie waved at Peridot who waved back. She walked up to the group.

“Is today a holiday?” Peridot asked, she stopped paying attention to most holidays years ago.

“Today’s a snow day,” Connie replied with a grin.

“Lucky you,” Peridot said.

As Peridot and Connie talked Steven and Amethyst made snowballs. They nodded at each other then threw.

Steven’s heart wasn’t really in it, he’d feel better if Connie knew it was coming so his barely nicked her. Amethyst’s however, hit Peridot square in the back.

“Amethyst!” Peridot’s response was immediate and hilarious.

As Amethyst laughed Peridot made a snowball of her own.

“Oh you’re going to get it,” Peridot playfully threatened.

She wound up and threw the snowball hitting Amethyst on the side. Peridot laughed her slightly villainous laugh, Amethyst’s loud chuckle joined it.

“I think it’s official now,” Amethyst spoke lowly.

## “SNOWBALL FIGHT!”

The group dispersed throwing snowballs, Amethyst and Peridot mainly focused on each other. They moved away from Connie and Steven and deeper into the park with Max close by.

Eventually Amethyst backed off, Max stopped following her and looked wary.

Before Amethyst knew it she felt water all around her, she heard Peridot’s distressed shouting and the barking of a normally quiet dog.

 

* * *

 

Amethyst woke up under a blanket lying on the living room couch. It felt like there was a ten pound weight on her chest.

Just as she started to worry her heart was having issues the ‘weight’ wiggled cluing her in to the fact that it was in fact a dog on her chest.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Pridot sounded very upset.

A surprisingly bitter laugh left Amethyst’s mouth. “Haha, you care about me.”

“Of course I do,” Peridot didn’t see any humour in it.

“You’re funny.”

“And why’s that?” Peridot asked, dead serious.

“Because, why would somebody care about a mistake like me?”

“You’re not a mistake,” Peridot put her hand on Amethyst’s as she spoke. “I don’t know who told you that but they’re wrong.”

“No they’re not.”

Peridot saw that the argument would go nowhere at that time and was too drained to tackle it right then.

So she took a different approach.

“Fine, I disagree but,” Peridot sighed, “even if you are a mistake, some of the best discoveries came from mistakes. You’re a wonderful discovery.”

Amethyst laughed softly. “Nerd.”

“Dork.”

“Sorry, I just had one of those moments where I felt like crap,” Amethyst meant her apology. 

“It’s alright, but please, try to remember that a lot of people do care about you. You scared us all half to death. Thank the stars Garnet heard me shouting, I can barely swim so I was completely useless.”

At this point Peridot started to tear up again.

“Oh, Peridot,” Amethyst wiped Peridot’s eye. “It worked out. Garnet heard you shouting and saved me and I’m okay. Now why don’t you get Max off me so we can hug?”

Peridot took Max off of Amethyst’s chest and gave him a quick squeeze. She then hugged Amethyst.

She never felt better in Amethyst’s embrace than she did then.

Amethyst never felt better in Peridot’s embrace than she did then.


	6. Eskimo Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My human AU wasn't the original plan but after what happened to Amethyst in the previous submission I felt like doing a cute drabble for it.

What surprised Amethyst the most about Peridot is just how giggly she is.

With each sign of affection Peridot would laugh or giggle. Cuddling is pretty much the only exception.

That and kissing on the mouth, although that’s not very fair considering Peridot’s mouth was too busy for her to be able to laugh.

She’d often blush and giggle afterwards though.

Which is really cute.

But the cutest of all is just how giggly Peridot got with eskimo kisses. Amethyst can’t begin to guess why.

But she doesn’t care about the why.

It’s just another cute thing about her girlfriend.


	7. Warm by the Fire

Somebody banging on the door woke Amethyst up from her nap. She got off the couch with a groan.

“Coming,” her voice dragged with tiredness.

Amethyst opened the door to see Peridot rubbing her arms and shivering, she immediately rushed in and past Amethyst.

“Stars it’s cold out there,” was the first thing to come out of her mouth, then she noticed who let her in. “Oh, hi Amethyst.”

“Hey Peri,” Amethyst waved. “Got a bit cold in the barn?”

Peridot nodded. “Yes. You’re lucky the heat and cold don’t affect you. Apparently that’s another feature I lack.”

Amethyst thought a moment. “Hang on a sec, I have something in my room that’ll help.”

 

* * *

 

The fire cracked as Peridot held her hands infront of it. Amethyst returned with a thick blanket and large sweater.

“I don’t got any pants that’ll fit you but this should help,” Amethyst said as she handed the sweater to Peridot.

Peridot pulled the sweater over her head feeling grateful for the softness and thickness.

She then felt a blanket drape over her shoulder and Amethyst pulling her close.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks Amethyst,” Peridot replied as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.


End file.
